Baby It's Cold Outside
by Protector of Penguins
Summary: Just some random Percabeth fluff. Annabeth is staying over at Percy's house for winter break and after a huge snowstorm, Percy won't let her leave. One-Shot, song-fic.


**This is just a random fluff I thought of. Annabeth's part is underlined and Percy's is normal. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow."

Annabeth sighed. "Percy I've got to go back to camp before I go to Olympus.

"But why do you have to spend the entire day at camp? Why don't you just spend it here?"

"Stop whining! Chiron is going to get Argus to drop me off at the empire state building."

Suddenly, Percy's eyes lit up like the Christmas tree at the center of the room. "I can ask my mom to drop you off. Then you can stay the entire day!"

"No Percy, I don't want to make trouble for your mom," Annabeth said. "Anyway let's change the subject. I'm glad I came to your house for winter break this year. If I were at home I'd probably explode."

Percy chuckled at the thought of Annabeth exploding. He knew that Annabeth had a hard time with her family; especially since she believed they hated her. But, Annabeth had been making an effort to get along with them and her New Year's Resolution was to manage the rest of the school year with her family, she'd go back to camp when school ended. Percy started to ask her how the twins were doing when he saw that Annabeth had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Smiling, he eased her onto his pillow and wrapped the covers around her.

THE NEXT DAY

"Oh crap."

"Watch your language Annabeth. My mother could wake up any minute," said Percy as he slid into the seat next to Annabeth at the table. Percy was digging into his blue pancakes and Annabeth was eating a bowl of cheerios while checking the weather on her laptop.

"It snowed over 2 feet last night Seaweed Brain."

"Awesome we can make the biggest snowman ever!"

"Not 'awesome'. How am I supposed to get back to camp?"

"It's a message from the gods Annabeth. They don't want you to leave me so they made it snow 2 feet so that you will have to stay with me."

"Yeah, because the gods care _so much_ about us being happy."

"Don't be such a negative nelly," said Percy as he started washing the dishes. "We've got a day to ourselves Wise Girl. Let's just enj- Annabeth! Stop packing up your things!"

"I'm sorry Percy but I really can't stay."

"Baby it's cold outside."

"I gotta go away."

"Baby it's cold outside."

"This morning has been-"

"Been hoping that you'd stay."

"so very nice," Annabeth opened the door.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." Percy walked Annabeth back to the kitchen.

"My mother will start to worry." 

"Beautiful what's your hurry?" Whenever Percy was near Annabeth, Athena started worrying.

"Chiron will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to the fireplace roar." Percy pointed to the electric fireplace.

"So really I'd better scurry." Annabeth started to get back up.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." Percy pushed Annabeth back into her seat.

"Maybe just half a glass more." Annabeth eyed Percy, who was pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Put on some music while I pour."

"The campers might think-"

"Baby, it's bad out there."

"Say what's in this drink?" Annabeth squinted into the cup, recognizing the buzz of caffeine.

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how-" Annabeth started.

"Your eyes are like starlight now." Percy was right- the gray storm clouds were gone.

"to break this spell."

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." said Percy watching Annabeth blush.

"I outta say no, no, no sir." Annabeth moved to the sofa.

"Mind if I move a bit closer?" Percy slid next to her, and covered them with a blanket.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." Annabeth put her head on Percy's shoulder.

"What's the sense of hurting my pride?"

"I really can't stay."

"Baby, don't hold out."

"Oh, but it's cold outside." Annabeth pulled the blanket tighter around her. Then she turned on the t.v. and they watched Spongebob. After a few episodes Percy fell asleep, so Annabeth took this opportunity to leave. She was putting on her scarf when Percy put his hand on her waist and pulled her away from the door.

"I simply must go." Annabeth half-struggled to get free.

"But baby it's cold outside."

"The answer is no."

"But baby it's cold outside."

"This welcome has been-,"

"How lucky that you dropped in."

"so very warm."

"Look out the window at that storm." Sure enough, the snow had started falling again.

"My sisters will be suspicious." Annabeth sat back down on the sofa.

"Gods, your lips look delicious."

"My brother will be there at the door."

"Waves upon a tropical shore."

"My half-sister's mind is vicious."

"Ooh, your lips _are_ delicious." Percy leaned in for another kiss, only to have a blushing Annabeth push him away.

"But maybe, just an episode more."

"Never such a blizzard before." Percy snuggled closer to Annabeth.

"I outta get home."

"But baby you'll freeze out there."

"Say, lend me your coat."

"It's up to your knees out there."

"You've really been grand." Annabeth held Percy's hand.

"I thrill when you touch my hand."

"But don't you see."

"How can you do this to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

"Think of my life long sorrow-,"

"At least there will be plenty implied."

"if you caught pneumonia and died."

"I really can't stay."

"Get over that hold out."

"Oh, but it's cold outside." Annabeth sighed, and leaned on Percy's shoulder. "You irritate me

Seaweed Brain."

"Glad to know I'm good for something Wise Girl," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Percy why didn't you put away the dis- PERSEUS. Is this how you two spent the entire morning?! Really guys, I understand that you're in _that_ phase of your relationship but-"

"_MOM."_

"Sorry, Sally. Why don't we go outside and make a snowman? Come on Percy."

"See Percy? You should listen to Annabeth…"

"Yes mom I know." Percy said, smiling at Annabeth, who was putting on her scarf for the third time that day.

"I'll race you Seaweed Brain."

"Last one there's a melted snowball."

They took off running down the steps and proceeded to build the biggest snowman ever.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the story!**

**I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything here but I swear I'll update Meet Phoebe Andrews soon so please don't harass me.**

**~ (^,^) Protector of Penguins**


End file.
